Ad Eternum
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Achei-os fascinantes – aquela beleza acabada e caída. E justamente por isso os amei naqueles últimos instantes.  Família Black  Oneshot


III Chalange de Morte

_Itens:_ alguma música do Metallica¹ (Nothing Else Matters); Morte; Esperança

_Marília Malfoy: valeu por betar a fic!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ad Eternum<strong>

Eu os tive em minhas mãos, cada um de vocês, eu carreguei em meus braços. E todos vocês tinham o mesmo gosto salino e a mesma consistência etérea.  
>Achei-os fascinantes – aquela beleza acabada e caída. E justamente por isso os amei naqueles últimos instantes.<p>

**x. quando você descobre que não há mais nada além de um punhado de ilusões**

Eu sei que há alguma coisa muito errada com você. Você tem um forte cheiro de mofo e de coisas usadas – e meu primeiro pensamento foi de que estava encontrando um pedaço de pano abandonado.  
>O fim não foi fácil para você, Walburga. Você estava sozinha há muito tempo, eu sei. E estar na companhia de um elfo doméstico no fim não foi nenhum pouco parecido com o que você imaginou, não é?<br>Não há nenhuma lágrima aqui pra você: um marido morto, um filho morto, um outro filho numa situação que você imagina ser pior do que a morte. O que poderia haver, então?  
>O seu corpo está pesado, enrugado e envelhecido. A solidão é como um limão amargo que você chupa aos poucos só pra sentir que ainda está viva; eu sei que você se castigou aqui nesta mansão, eu entendo que você queria sentir um pouco mais só para parecer que havia alguma coisa melhor depois daquela onda insuportável de dor. Você ia abrindo feridas cada vez maiores com a intenção de esquecer as pequenas dores.<br>Porém, não deu certo. As dores vão se acumulando, minha querida. E, no fim, você tem um monte de dores que te maltratam cada vez mais.  
>E eu entendo que você se sinta feliz com a minha visita. Um grande nada, só um pouco maior do que seus últimos anos, é o que você espera, não é?<br>E o que foi a sua vida se não uma grande espera? Você esperou por um casamento perfeito - aquele que juntaria a família de uma vez por todas - você esperou pela família perfeita - aquela que te obedeceria acima de tudo. Você sempre esperou pelos filhos perfeitos, pelas honras perfeitas, pela velhice perfeita.  
>Walburga, você sempre teve esperanças de que as coisas seriam as melhores para você – e, a cada instante, percebia que estava errada. Sim, você se frustrou com tudo: com o casamento, com a família, com as escolhas dos filhos, com as escolhas dos outros, com o rumo que a vida tomou, comigo. Você sempre esperou por coisas melhores, mesmo que nunca as encontrou.<br>A desistência não é um erro, Walburga. Você acreditou que um dia as coisas tomariam um rumo em que você não precisasse se esforçar pra levantar da cama por não ter mais nenhum motivo para isso. Você segurou as pontas da melhor maneira que conseguiu, mas todos têm um fim. O seu chegou.  
>Quando você desiste de ir contra o que você sempre foi é que consegue seguir em frente, de verdade. Por isso, pode chorar – e eu sei que serão suas últimas lágrimas; chore por Orion, por Regulus, por Sirius. Chore por você, por aquilo que você foi e pelo que deixou de ser. E faça o que você sempre fez: acredite que as coisas vão melhorar.<br>Venha, minha querida. É hora de deixar isso para trás e continuar: não importa o motivo, não importa para onde. Apenas vamos seguir para longe de tudo isso que você não agüenta mais. Para sempre.

**x. um pequeno castelo destruído para um herói morto**

Eu te segurei; já estava com o corpo cansado e maltratado. Mas mesmo assim eu não hesitei quando toquei no seu rosto com minhas mãos geladas. E eu pude jurar que você estremeceu sob meu toque, como uma criança assustada.  
>E meu ímpeto foi o de beijar sua face, como uma mãe faria com um filho antes dele dormir.<br>Pode parecer uma grande mentira – soa estranho até em meus próprios ouvidos -, mas eu realmente gostaria que fosse apenas um beijo de boa noite, e não um adeus.  
>Quando eu abandonei teu corpo para poder segurar a sua alma, era como se eu carregasse apenas uma pluma. E eu me assombrei, porque sua mente estava muito carregada de pensamentos malignos e de lembranças tristes entrelaçadas com culpa e traição; não esperava que, depois que conseguisse deixar para trás sua roupa de carnes, sua alma fosse de uma leveza tão gratificante.<br>Você gostaria de dizer algumas palavras pra mim, eu tenho certeza. E sei, Sirius, que todas elas seriam apenas enganações. Não que você fosse tolo o suficiente para tentar me enganar, mas tinha a mais absoluta crença de que o que falava era a verdade.  
>Mas uma das vantagens da morte é justamente essa, meu garoto: você não precisa mais mentir. Não há motivo concreto. Então, é claro que eu não deixei que você falasse que ainda queria viver, que era cedo demais, que o Harry precisava de você.<br>Apenas toquei mais uma vez com meus lábios em sua face e sorri. E deixe-me explicar o porquê.  
>Você já tinha desistido de viver há muito tempo, Sirius. Desde aquele dia fatídico em que trocou uma amizade verdadeira pela sombra de uma traição. Não é uma acusação, meu garoto, porque tudo o que aconteceu teve seus motivos e suas conseqüências; você não foi tolo, e também não errou quando acreditou estar fazendo a coisa certa. De todas as coisas que você fez de errado em sua vida, a morte de seus amigos não entra para a lista.<br>Mas eu sei que essa é a sua grande ferida – e foi por vingança que você desistiu, não por ainda querer viver. Compreende a diferença, meu garoto? Não se pode tentar continuar quando tudo dentro de você está apodrecendo lentamente.  
>Então, não me diga que você queria viver; precisava é a palavra mais correta e uma justificativa mais aceitável, no meu ponto de vista.<br>Eu sei que você não quer ouvir um sermão nesta etapa, Sirius. Mas é importante que você entenda. Tudo. Porque só há salvação para aqueles que compreendem seus erros, meu garoto.  
>A desculpa de que era cedo demais também não vai modificar nada – não que alguma desculpa modifique um fato. Mas não era cedo, Sirius. Ao contrário do que você sempre pensou sobre a morte, ela não é uma soma de fatos aleatórios. Tudo tem um começo, inclusive os caminhos que unem nossos passos. Você seguiu uma estrada que te trouxe até mim, fez as escolhas que julgou serem certas naquele instante, segurou as pontas durante muito tempo. Mas, uma hora, nossos caminhos iam se cruzar. Você, Sirius, escolheu me encontrar nesta noite quando escolheu lutar. Nem sempre há troféus para os heróis, garoto; e, na maioria das vezes, tudo realmente acaba com um beijo meu.<br>Então, não foi cedo. Você morreu na hora certa, pelo motivo certo e pela pessoa certa. São destas coisas que nem mesmo eu ouso questionar: essas ironias da vida não fazem parte das minhas explicações, dessa vez.  
>Está me acompanhando? Porque agora falta pouco, apenas a última de suas convicções: Harry não precisa de você para continuar.<br>Não, não estou sendo cruel com você, Sirius. Ele vai sentir sua falta, vai chorar e vai desejar ter tido mais tempo com você, mas isso não quer dizer que ele precisa de você da mesma forma que você precisa dele.  
>Você apenas continuou vivendo para poder vingar a morte de seus amigos – e limpar a sua consciência no que diz respeito ao Harry. Você precisava dele, da aprovação dele, do perdão dele. Era você, Sirius, quem mais precisava ter alguém ao seu lado, e não Harry.<br>Ele vai continuar – a despeito do seu orgulho ferido, a vida dele vai seguir adiante. E isso não minimiza o amor dele por você. Mas você precisa entender que não é o seu amor que o prende a seu afilhado: é a sua culpa.  
>Sente, Sirius? As coisas não são exatamente o que você esperava. Eu não sou exatamente quem você esperava. E sei que é isso que o assusta. Mas você precisa entender, Sirius, que o perdão não é uma coisa divina como você imaginou; o perdão real é aquele que vem de você mesmo – este é o grande segredo para a sua verdadeira liberdade.<br>Aceite quem você é e o que você fez, meu garoto. A única forma de descansar é perdoando-se.  
>Então, siga, e deixe para trás toda esta culpa que você carregou junto com seu corpo atrás daquele véu.<p>

**x. e pra você nada mais importa¹**

Um dia você acordou e se deu conta da realidade. Não foi como um processo lento e natural: foi mais como uma bofetada na cara. E então, você percebeu que estava sozinho.  
>Foi naquele dia, Orion, que você achou que nada mais tinha um sentido na vida. Você já não tinha mais seus filhos por perto e sua esposa estava cada vez mais louca. Era você e aquele fantasma estranho da decepção que se enrolava em seus lençóis e em seus pés depois que você levantava.<br>Você achou, Orion, que se fechasse os olhos para tudo o que estava acontecendo seria mais fácil de aceitar – ao menos você conseguiria distinguir o quanto de verdade fazia parte de suas lembranças.  
>Todos os dias, você tentava esquecer quem era, o que tinha feito, o que poderia ter modificado. Em todos os dias, Orion, você olhava no espelho e tentava se imaginar diferente.<br>A decepção que escorreu de você não fez nenhum sentido, no final. Você, Orion, tentou se enganar enquanto enganava os outros sobre a sua loucura. E você quis mesmo estar louco, não é? Você gostaria de poder agir de maneira indiferente enquanto Walburga falava cada vez mais alto, enquanto as pessoas que você conhecia morriam, enquanto você ia perdendo a nitidez do sorriso dos seus filhos ou do som da voz deles.  
>A idade foi chegando, meu caro, enquanto você apenas continuava. Sem muito sentido, sem muita direção. Apenas seguia.<br>Seus últimos instantes, eu tenho certeza, foram dedicados a um silenciar absoluto da memória. Você tentou esquecê-los para que não sofresse mais. Mas, desculpe-me lhe dizer: você falhou miseravelmente, Orion. Você sempre os teve perto de você, não importa o que fizessem ou o que dissessem. E, bem no fundo, você sentiu muito por estar indo sem ao menos poder dizer o quanto os amava.  
>Então, vamos, Orion. Sua hora chegou.<p>

**x. a vida não é um sonho**

A sua coroa foi a dor. Umas gotas de sangue escorridas da sua mão e uma leveza incrível no coração. Mas, no fim, eu apanhei sua alma muito torturada. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre o seu peito e fechei seus olhos. E você aceitou meus braços como uma velha amiga.  
>Sim, Regulus. Eu bem que gostaria de poder apagar de sua mente as memórias que você carregava. Você bem que gostaria, não é Pequeno Rei? Você adoraria que a lembrança das coisas que você fez simplesmente se dissolvesse no ar. Seria o descanso perfeito e a forma mais adequada de você conseguir ir embora: uma folha em branco, da mesma forma como você um dia chegou.<br>Mas, eu não posso. Você precisa se lembrar de tudo, para que entenda que nada foi em vão.  
>No mundo onde os heróis é que tem vez, você foi um tolo. Você errou miseravelmente, Regulus, em todas as oportunidades que teve. Uma escolha atrás da outra você foi desperdiçando. E, a cada vez que você se julgava forte ou correto, eram os momentos em que mais estava perdido.<br>Você sempre tentou guardar dentro de si mesmo toda a dor e frustração sobre a vida - e agiu da maneira mais idiota possível: você foi indiferente.  
>Regulus, você nunca fez nada para mudar aquilo que colocaram em seu caminho - e por isso mesmo nunca tentou lutar por nada. Você apenas seguiu, meu pequeno; você apenas fez o que queriam achando que eram coisas que você queria. Mas agora você percebe o quanto estava errado, não é?<br>A morte trás destas coisas, meu pequeno. É uma iluminação o que você encontra agora, nesta hora que deveria ser fúnebre. Não é o som do elfo que você está escutando; é aquele riso sincero de um garoto que você deixou para trás quando decidiu que seria lembrado por ser um grande Black. É o seu riso que você está escutando, não é?  
>Não é uma zombaria, Regulus. Ele vem para lhe lembrar de que todos somos heróis de nossa própria existência - e que você teve um êxito especial agora, no fim de tudo.<br>Você será um herói esquecido, Pequeno Rei - sem túmulo e sem honrarias. Mas é este sentimento de trabalho feito que vem junto com a sua risada que faz tudo ter valido a pena.  
>Regulus, você foi capaz de abdicar da sua existência para que pudesse concertar o que fez de errado. Sua vida nunca foi um sonho que pudesse ser aproveitado sem nenhum ressentimento. Mas, agora, você deve fechar os olhos e entender que foi o seu arrependimento que modificou tudo em você.<br>Sim, meu garoto, eu venho lhe coroar com dor, mas é só através deste último suplício que você conseguirá seguir em paz.  
>Adeus, Pequeno Rei.<p>

**x. uma última observação para um último suspiro**

Todos vocês, apesar de seus fins diferentes, tiveram uma única certeza em seus corações: de que as coisas estavam acabando. Todos vocês conseguiram, finalmente, deixar para trás a carne cansada e a mente cheia.  
>E eu os acolhi com a mesma certeza de que tive no início dos tempos: vocês foram finitos e imperfeitos, e por isso mesmo foram tão belos e preciosos.<p> 


End file.
